Not Just a Game: Kanto
by Michael Storm
Summary: Alex Wilcox, a young man, is swept into the Pokemon world, with a twist. He has to fight through seven regions, and battle his way to the top. Being re-written. I lost the Nuzlocke.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I am starting a new fanfic, I know I know, but I wanted to get this out. I have been doing a Nuzlocke for eight Pokemon games and I wanted to show you my progress. Now a thing that I am putting in, is that Pokemon Yellow, Crystal, Emerald nor Platinum came out. That way Alex doesn't know everything that will happen to him. Also, this is a self-insert so if you don't like that, please don't flame me. Another thing, I got the idea from Torihito, and I am taking a few of his ideas.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Pokemon nor this idea. The only idea I have is that I will do all the regions, not just one or two. Also, the idea for the sequence for the regions is mine. Everything else, isn't.

 **Not Just a Game: Pokemon Yellow**

 **By Michael Storm**

 **Prologue**

I was sitting in my room, surrounded by the music flowing from Pokemon White. The music was sad and mournful. I knew that meant a sad part was coming on. Bianca was talking to her dad.

"Oh, I love this part, but I wish I had more of a challenge." I said to myself.

I was Alex Wilcox. I was a twenty-three year old man, with blond hair, blue eyes, and an average built body.

I looked at my party as soon as I was done with the scene. Elesa was gone and Bianca just left to find herself. I was alone in Nimbasa City, which meant the sad music stopped. Just then, a white screen showed on my DS.

"So you want a challenge?" a voice said, coming from my DS.

"Great," I mumbled. "Now my DS is talking to me.

"No, I'm not your DS," the voice answered. "I'm just speaking to you from it. Now answer my question. Do you want a challenge?"

"Yes," I replied. "More than anything."

"Good," the voice said. A black portal grew from my DS. I backed away, but it was pulling me in as it grew larger. I held onto my bedpost as a hurricane swept through my room, and then everything went black.

.oOo.

I woke up in a room, surrounded by binary numbers. They were floating down around me, in soft waves. If I wasn't so scared, I would think it was pretty. But the giant light shining down on me, made me shudder.

"Who are you?" I asked, trembling.

"I am Nuzlocke," the voice from before said, coming from the light. It shone brightly, and vanished revealing a man about my age, standing in front of me. He was tall, and well built, with long wavy red hair, green eyes, and an angular face. "Would you like to take my challenge?"

"What does it entail?" I asked.

"Well, there are three main rules," he began. A chalkboard appeared out of nowhere, and he pulled out a piece of chalk from his pocket.

 _Rule 1: You can only catch the first Pokemon you find in a new area._

 _1-1: In the event you run into a Pokemon you already have, a mulligan is allowed. If you do this twice, you forfeit your Pokemon for this area._

 _1-2: The exception to this rule is for shiny Pokemon. The rarity of these are such that you probably won't find one anyway._

 _Rule 2: You cannot decline any battle that is offered to you. You must fight no matter what condition your team is in and how prepared you are._

 _Rule 3: THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE! Your Pokemon do NOT faint! If their HP reaches zero, they DIE! That's it, kaput. Seriously, do not forget this._

 _The first goal of the Nuzlocke Challenge is to collect all 8 badges of the region and challenge the Elite Four. This does NOT mean that you have to defeat the Elite Four and Champion so if you lose there, it counts as a victory._

 _You will be traveling between regions. You can take a break from traveling, but no more than two years._

"Wait, regions?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Read the rest."

 _The second goal of the Nuzlocke Challenge is to gather nine artifacts and bring them to Mt. Silver in Johto. You will need the Silph Scope from Kanto, the Rainbow Wing from Johto, the Red Orb and Blue Orb from Hoenn, the Griseous Orb from Sinnoh. The Dark Stone and the Light Stone from Unova, the Withered Tree from Kalos, and the Dragonium Z Crystal from Alola._ There were drawings of each item, and their names were underneath them.

 _Once you arrive at the summit of Mt. Silver, use the Silph Scope to find the altar, Place the objects in the correct locations and the portal home will open._

"How will you contact me?" I asked.

"Look at your hand," he told me. I did and saw a symbol that looked like a leaf form on my right hand.

"That is my symbol. It will be on your hand, so hide it, and it will appear on your Pokemon."

"What about the time? Won't my friends miss me?"

"No, time will stand still while you attempt this challenge," Nuzlocke said. "You will return just as you left, but wiser hopefully. Oh and one more thing. It would be best if you didn't tell anyone that you are from a different dimension and that you are doing a the Nuzlocke Challenge. They might not take it very well."

"Here's a bag, and some money, which you can use to your content," he said throwing a bag to me. "Your Nuzlocke starts now!" Just then a bright light appeared and I found myself floating above a small town that looked a lot like Pallet Town.

I floated down, and tumbled onto the well manicured lawn, just as a young boy came out of his house.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys. Some news. I lost my Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke, so I had to restart. I am now doing Pokemon LeafGreen, and I still plan to do all the games. Even Pokemon Sword or Shield, depending on what I get. Life has gotten in the way with work and stuff, so I'll try to update as often as I can. Again, I'm sorry, but I was so upset that I lost, that I had to take a break.**

Chapter One

"Hey! Are you okay?" the boy asked. He was wearing a red cap with a red jacket and a blue shirt. He looked to be about eighteen years old, and had medium length black hair and blue eyes. He held out a hand, and I took it.

"Thanks," I said. I stood up and brushed myself off. "I'm Alex."

"I'm Red," the boy said. He looked at me, and asked, "Are you getting a Pokemon? Everyone gets one when they come of age."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess I am."

"Cool! I'll see you at the Professor Oak's lab then," Red said. He ran off and I stood there, gaping like an idiot.

 _How is this possible? I'm in the Pokemon Games. But which one? Red or Blue? Or even Green?_ I walked around and noticed the buildings. There were a few houses and a large building in the south part of the town. I saw a river that led to the sea near it and a grassy area to the north on the path leading out. I knew that's where I needed to go next.

"Well, might as well get going," I said to myself.

I walked to the grassy part, and heard a voice call out.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go in there!" A man came running out of nowhere and came up to me. "Don't go in there, it's dangerous without a Pokemon of your own." He was a grey haired old man who looked to be about sixty. He was wearing a lab coat and white pants.

"Sorry, I'm new here," I said.

"I can see that. In fact, you don't look familiar and I know everyone in Pallet Town. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alex Wilcox, and I can't say where I'm from."

"I'm Professor Oak and you seriously expect me to believe that?' he answered, with a look of concern. "I mean, unless you're from Earth taking the Nuzlocke Challenge, then-" he trailed off, as he saw my face. He sighed. "Fine. I don't like it, but you can't go home until you finish it. I don't like it when Pokemon die, but who am I to stop you. I guess you can come and choose your Pokemon." He looked away. "But if you lose, you know what happens right?"

"What?" I asked.

"It's possible that you can die," he said, looking at me with a serious expression on his face. "That's why there haven't been any Nuzlockers in years. They all stopped taking the challenge. It's too dangerous. But don't mind me. I'm sure you will do fine. Just don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"I won't," I promised. "I will make sure all my Pokemon live."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he told me with a sad look. "Now, let's get going."

.oOo.

We walked into the Lab, and I saw Red and another boy standing in the back. The other boy was wearing a blue shirt, with tan cargo shorts. He had spiky brown hair, and a determined look in his eyes.

"Squirtle is better," he was saying.

"Charmander is," Red stated. "It might have a type weakness, but it can evolve into Charizard if you take care of it."

"True, but Blastoise is a lot better because in the summer months it gets hot. All you can do with Charizard in the summer months is keep it in the Pokeball because it's too hot. It would heat up the area it's in."

"Boys, boys," Oak started. "Let's stop the arguing and get started on picking your Pokemon. I know we have a long road ahead of us, but let's not get on each other's nerves right at the start."

"Sorry Gramps," the brown haired boy said.

"It's okay Blue," Oak replied. "Now, I'm going to let Alex pick his first Pokemon, and then you can pick yours."

"Not fair, I was here first," Blue shouted.

"Blue," Oak said, with a stern look. Blue shut up, and looked down.

I walked over to the table that had three Pokeballs on it. I looked at them, and saw one had a leaf while another had a flame and the last had a raindrop. I knew which one I was going to pick.

"I pick Bulbasaur," I stated. I picked up the Pokeball, and let Bulbasaur out. It came out in a bright light, and I saw it was a green dinosaur, with a bulb growing on its back.

I walked over to it, and it started talking! "Whoa, am I finally out of my Pokeball?"

"You can talk?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah," it said.

"Well, do you have a name?"

"No," it replied. "But I'm a boy, if that helps."

"Then I will call you Yoshi," I told him. I picked Yoshi up, and he snuggled into my arms. "I'm going outside," I told the others.

"Okay, but I want to battle you after," Red shouted after me.

"Okay," I replied. I went outside and I set Yoshi down. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm old, but I haven't been out of my Pokeball often," he told me. "I actually come from Viridian Forest."

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"I also know why I can understand you and why you can talk to me," Yoshi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're doing the Nuzlocke Challenge," he stated. "I know what it entails, and I don't mind."

"You don't?" I asked.

"No, I don't," Yoshi told me. "I'm just glad to get out of the lab."

"I promise you that I won't let you die," I said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," was all I heard.

We walked to the lab again, and I saw Blue run past and Red came out a few minutes later. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I won the battle," Red told me. "You know what that means! Go Charmander!"

An orange-red Pokemon with a flaming tail came out of the pokeball that he threw, and I sent Yoshi out.

"Yoshi use tackle!" I shouted.

"Charmander use scratch!" Red shouted.

Yoshi let off a full-body tackle, and it hit Charmander head on, and as Yoshi hit him, he tried to scratch, but he missed.

"Good, Yoshi, now tackle again!" I shouted.

"Charmander use Scratch!" Red shouted.

Yoshi hit the Charmander again, and Charmander left a long scratch on Yoshi's bulb.

"Shake it off Yoshi," I cried out. "Now, tackle!"

Yoshi tackled one last time, and Charmander fainted.

"Good work, Yoshi!" I said, returning him. "You did good," I told Red, as he returned his fallen Charmander.

"Thanks, but I'll beat you someday. Now, here's some money, and a little extra since you just got here. You don't seem to have any, so here." He handed me money, and I took it.

"Now I can get a backpack, and some items," I said.

"Sure, if you can," he told me. "Some backpacks are expensive, so here's a little extra." When he saw the look on my face, he added, "Look, I have a lot of money, so don't worry, besides, I want to help you."

"Okay, thanks," I told him. He ran off, and I went to the store next to the lab. I bought a backpack, and Pokeballs and Potions. I fought my first battle, and now I was ready for the Pokemon World.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Alex! Wait!" I heard a voice coming from behind me. I was about to walk into Route 1 to catch my first Pokemon. I turned around and saw Professor Oak running towards me.

When he caught up to me, he took a breather, and eventually stopped wheezing. When he caught his breath, he began, "I can't let you leave on a good conscious without a Pokedex. It teaches you about Pokemon types and the data you can get on caught Pokemon. Plus, it shows you the levels, health, and moves for Pokemon as well." He handed me a red box-like device. He sighed, and added, "I know I can't stop you, but please be careful."

"I will," I said. I thought for a second, and asked, "Has anyone ever won the Challenge?"

"There was one, but he vanished. I thought he went back to Earth, but he left signs last year that suggests otherwise."

"Really?" I questioned. "Like what?"

"Like his Pokemon have been sighted. He had a very distinctive team. All ghost types."

"Wow, how does he manage that?"

"I don't know," Oak replied honestly. "Well I've got to go. Have a good journey."

"Thanks." With that, Oak left, and I was left at the entrance of Route 1.

.oOo.

I walked down the path, surrounded by grass and small trees. There were ledges up ahead, and I saw rustling in the grass. I saw a small bird pop out. It was brown and lightly tan on its underbelly. It looked at me, and I sent out Yoshi.

"Now Yoshi, this is our first Pokemon, don't let it faint."

"Okay," he sighed. He tackled it twice and the Pidgey looked as if it was about to fall over. I threw a Pokeball, and caught it.

"Now let's continue to Viridian City," I said, picking up the Pokeball. I left Yoshi out so we could talk.

"So what is Viridian Forest like?"

"It's not bad," he told me. "It's large, and easy to get lost in it. But it's beautiful in its own way. I just wanted to see the whole world."

"Even outside of Kanto?" I asked.

"If it's possible," he answered. "I at least want to see what the world offers."

"That's a good dream. Everyone needs a dream," I agreed.

"Yeah," Yoshi said.

"Now we need to get to Viridian City," I said.

We walked down the path, and I saw a stand on the side of the path, and a man sitting behind it.

"Hey!" the man shouted. "How is your Pokemon's health?"

"It's okay," I said, coming up to him.

"Here, take this," he told me. He handed me a small bottle labeled "Potion". "Use this when your Pokemon are in trouble. You can buy more at a Pokemart."

"Thanks," I replied. I left the stand, and kept on going.

.oOo.

"Now to go to the PokeCenter," I said mostly to myself.

"Yeah, so you can heal the Pidgey," Yoshi agreed. "Do you know what you're going to call her?"

"Kinda, but I have to run it by her first. I want to catch the rest of my team before I let her out though, so I don't have to explain it four more times."

"That's a good idea," Yoshi stated. We walked into the PokeCenter, and the nurse was standing behind the counter, looking through papers.

"Hey, can you heal my Pokemon?" I asked her.

"Sure I-" she paused. "What's that on your hand?"

"Oh, sorry, I-"

"Look," she interrupted me. "I don't agree with what you're doing, but I can heal your Pokemon. Pokemon are not tools. They are our friends."

"I know that," I snapped. She looked taken aback. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into with this. I was just thrown into it."  
"Oh," was all she said. She took my Pokemon after I returned Yoshi to his Pokeball, and she healed them. She turned back to me, and handed my Pokemon to me. "Here, give me your Trainer Card."

I gave it to her, and she sighed as she looked at it. "I have to do this, so don't be mad at me, okay?"

"Do what?" I asked, ready for a battle. I had Yoshi's ball in my hand, ready to throw.

"I have to identify you as a Nuzlocker by putting a red line through your card. It won't damage it, but it won't let the other nurses be surprised."

"Fine," I said, relaxing. I thought she was going to battle me. I was prepared, but I didn't know what level her Chansey was.

She swiped my card through a machine, and gave it back to me. I saw that it had a red line through it like she said it would.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she told me.

"So do I," I whispered. I let Yoshi out and we left the PokeCenter.

.oOo.

We were walking down a paved road, on Route 22. I saw it was taken care of since there were no weeds or large bushes blocking anything.

"I wonder what I can catch here," I wondered out loud.

Just then, a Pokemon with two arms and two legs, that looked like a monkey with a pig face jumped in front of me.

"Go Yoshi!" I shouted. Yoshi came out of his Pokeball, and I battled the Mankey. "Yoshi use tackle!"

Yoshi tackled the Mankey, and I saw it's health was in the red in the Pokedex. I threw a Pokeball, and caught the Mankey.

"Good work, Yoshi," I praised him.

"Are we going to use her?" he asked, panting.

"No, We already have a good grass type, and a flying type. That's all we need for now," I told him. "We just need to catch a Pokemon in Route 2 and Viridian Forest now."

.oOo.

Route 2 was easy. I caught a Rattata, and in Viridian Forest I caught a Caterpie. I went back to the Viridian PokeCenter, and let the nurse heal my Pokemon, before letting them all out, and I explained what a Nuzlocke was.

"So you're saying we could die?" Anna, the Caterpie said.

"Didn't you listen? He said he would make sure none of us died," Nikita the Mankey shouted.

"Of course she listened. She just can't do much else," Scabbers the Rattata laughed.

"Everyone calm down," Hedwig the Pidgey told them. She was the motherly type. Anna was the child of the bunch, while Scabbers and Nikita were the rowdy types.

"Hedwig's right," I agreed. "Ya'll need to calm down. Now, how about this, Scabbers and Nikita aren't going to fight, but Anna and Hedwig will go with me and Yoshi."

"That's fine, neither of us are fighters anyway," Nikita agreed.

"Yeah, I'm more for relaxing," Scabbers sighed. "But if you need me, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." I put Nikita and Scabbers in the box, on standby, and let Anna and Hedwig stay out for the night.

"What are we going to do about rooms?" I asked.

"There are rooms available for rent in the back," the nurse said, coming up to me. "Ten dollars a night."

"That's it?" I exclaimed.

"If that's too much, you could always sleep outside," she said with her eyes narrowed.

"No, it's just cheap," I stated. I gave her the money, and we went to our room and went to sleep. The next day was training.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I woke up to Anna and Hedwig talking.

"What do you want to do in your life?" Hedwig asked.

"I've always wanted to see Cerulean City. All the grass types talk about it," Anna answered. "I've never been strong enough to fight my way through the routes though."

"Then maybe this was a good thing?" Yoshi asked through a yawn.

"I guess, I just don't want to die."

"I know, me neither," Hedwig agreed.

"If Alex has his way, we won't die," Yoshi reminded them. "I just wished he realized that he can't save all of us."

"Yeah," Hedwig agreed.

"Good morning guys," I said, yawning and sitting up.

"How long have you been awake?" Anna asked.

"Long enough," I told her. "Are y'all ready to do some training?"

"Definitely," Anna answered.

"I'm ready," Hedwig agreed.

"Ditto for me," said Yoshi.

"Then let's get something to eat then go to Route 1," I told them.

We left the PokeCenter, and went to go eat.

.oOo.

"That's it! Go Hedwig!" I cried out. We were training on Route 1, and I was letting Anna watch Hedwig fight, so they could both get experience. I knew that Anna was about to evolve, and I knew that this battle might make her get to that point,

"Hedwig use tackle!" Hedwig tackled the poor Rattata, and made it faint. I watched as a cocoon formed around Anna, and as she evolved.

"Cool!" Anna exclaimed. "Now I'm a Metapod. She was green all over, with smooth edges. Her eyes had traveled up to the top of her head, and she couldn't move much.

"Now how am I supposed to move?"

"I can always carry you," Yoshi answered.

"Or I could," I offered. I picked her up, and we went back to the PokeCenter. It was only a matter of time until she evolved into a Butterfree.

We walked out of the PokeCenter and into Route 22.

"Now let's train some more," I told the three. We trained until everyone was level 10, and Anna had evolved again. I knew that Blue or Red would be waiting to fight me if I went any further into the Route, so I went back to the PokeCenter and healed my team.

"Let's do this!" Anna said flying in her new form. She was a beautiful butterfly-like Pokemon. She had a purple body and red eyes. She also had white wings, and knew Confusion.

"Yeah!" Hedwig cried out. She wasn't close to evolving yet, and Yoshi was showing some growth in his bulb. It was bigger and had more leaves covering it.

"Okay, calm down, calm down," I said laughing. "We need to go back to Route 22, and do something."

So we went back to Route 22, and sure enough, Blue was standing there.

"Hey, Blue!" I cried out.

"Oh, it's the Nuzlocker!" he yelled. "How dare you put Pokemon through this challenge, if it wasn't for the laws protecting your kind against locking you up, I would have called the police force on you."

"Hey, that's not nice," I yelled back.

"Look, I'm going to fight you, and make your Pokemon die, so you can go back to where you came from so you won't hurt any more Pokemon!"

"Go to hell," I said through gritted teeth. "And for your information, not one of my Pokemon have died yet."

"There's always a first," he said. "Go Pidgey!"

Pidgey came out of its Pokeball, so I sent out Anna. "Anna use confusion!"

"Pidgey use tackle!"

Pidgey attacked Anna, but Anna held it back with her psychic power. The psychic power went through Pidgey and hit it head on.

"No!" Blue cried out. "Pidgey return! Go Hydro!"

A Squirtle popped out of his Pokeball, and I kept Anna in.

"Anna, confusion!" I yelled.

"Hydro, water gun!" Blue yelled. Hydro let out a strong stream of water from its mouth, and it hit Anna head on while Anna was charging. Anna charged up and hit Hydro with its psychic power.

"Again, Hydro!"

"Anna one last time!" I cried out.

Anna hit first this time, and Hydro fainted.

"This is so not far," Blue sighed. "I'll get you one day."

"Fine by me," I snapped. He ran off.

"Anna, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Can we go back to the PokeCenter and rest?"

"Sure," I replied.

We went back to the PokeCenter, and I healed my Pokemon, and rented a room. I slept badly due to Blue's words though. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note** **: Here we are, the first gym battle. I hope everyone is ready.**

Chapter Four

"Caterpete, use Tackle!" the bug catcher shouted.

"Hedwig use gust!" I shouted.

Hedwig moved away from the Caterpie, and hit the poor Pokemon with her gust attack. It fainted, and the bug catcher returned it.

"I lost some of my allowance," he stated, crying.

"I'm sorry," I told him. He gave me the money, and we went on our way. I had Anna, Hedwig, and Yoshi out of their Pokeballs, ready to fight at a moments notice.

"How much longer?" I asked Yoshi.

"Not much, we are getting away from the center now, it's smooth sailing if we keep going down this path," he told us. "Watch out!"

A Kakuna dropped from above, and I sent Anna out.

"Anna use confusion!" I shouted. The attack took the Kakuna out in one hit. "Good job, Anna," I told her. She was really coming along. I hoped that I could keep her for a long time. I hated bug types, not because of the type, but because they were weak to so many other types. Anna had confusion and tackle though, so if we fought Brock, I would use her and Yoshi. Hedwig would go nowhere near the gym if I had anything to say about it.

"That was easy," Anna sighed. "I want harder opponents."

"I was thinking of using you for the first gym battle," I told her.

"But isn't it a rock type gym? Won't rock types do four times the damage to me?" she wondered.

"Yeah, but if you only take on the Geodude then you should be fine," I answered. "It's not like I don't know what I'm doing."

"True, none of us have died yet," she agreed.

"And if I have anything to say about it, none of you will."

"Heh," Yoshi laughed grimly. "I wish you would have something to say about it. I hope you don't lose anyone."

"Me too," I agreed.

"I see the exit!" Hedwig shouted. "But there's a trainer up ahead."

"Let's fight him," I told them.

I walked up to the trainer and he sent out a Weedle and I sent Yoshi out.

"Yoshi use tackle!"

"BB use string shot!" the boy cried out.

BB, or the Weedle, sent out a long string of goo at Yoshi, and slowed him down, but Yoshi still hit BB head on.

"Now use poison sting!"

"Use tackle Yoshi!"

The poison sting hit Yoshi, but he shrugged it off and hit BB in the belly. It was down for the count.

"Good job," I told Yoshi.

"Heh, that was easy," Yoshi laughed.

"Hey, here's the money, and good job at training your Pokemon for the first gym," the boy told me, handing money over.

"Oh we're not done training. My Pokemon are only level 12, and I need them to be level 15," I replied.

"Good luck then!" he told me.

We left Viridian Forest and walked down Route 2. As soon as we got to Pewter City, I smelled food.

"I'm hungry," Yoshi said.

"I could go for some food too," Anna agreed.

"Then we can go get food," I told them. We went to a restaurant and ate.

.oOo.

We walked out of the restaurant and went back to Viridian Forest. We trained and trained for hours. Pretty soon, we were trained up enough for Brock.

I walked into the PokeCenter to heal my Pokemon. I gave them to the nurse, and she took them and healed them.

I let my Pokemon out and Yoshi's bulb looked like it was about to bloom, while Anna and Hedwig looked the same. Anna was getting up there in age for a bug type already. I thought about retiring her when we got to Cerulean City, but it was up to her.

"So, who's going?" Hedwig asked.

"Yoshi and Anna are going to fight the gym, and you are going to stay in the box," I told her.

"That's fine with me," Hedwig said, not putting up an argument.

"You don't mind not battling?" I asked.

"I want to battle, but I'm not stupid. Rock types are super effective against flying types."

"Good point," I agreed. "At least you aren't putting up much of a fight."

"Like I said, I'm not stupid," Hedwig laughed.

"Okay, then here we go," I put her in the box, and Yoshi, Anna and I went to the gym.

.oOo.

"Okay, here we go," I said. I was standing in front of the gym, and it was huge. It was a white and tan building with rocks strewn across the yard. I knew this was going to either be really hard or a breeze.

"What are you waiting for?" Yoshi asked. He was standing next to me, with Anna floating behind me. Her wings were flapping and sending a breeze downwind.

"Let's go," I said. We walked in and I saw a trainer standing near a pile of rocks, and a man standing near the entrance.

"Hi!" the man exclaimed. "I'm Clyde."

"Hi, I'm Alex," I replied. He was wearing a white shirt, with grey pants. His hair was medium length, and grey and parted to the side. He looked young enough to be my brother.

"Would you like to know about this gym? I'm no trainer, but I can help you. How about it? Let me take you to the top," he told me.

"Sure," I said.

"Then here, Brock uses rock types. His Onix and Geodude know one rock type move, and it is strong."

"You're not going to tell me the move, are you?" I asked.

"No," he told me. "You have to experience it for yourself."

"Okay then," I sighed. "Let's go guys."

We walked down the path between the boulders and were faced with a trainer.

"You're ten thousand lightyears from facing Brock!" he exclaimed. "Go Geodude!"

"Go Anna!" I shouted. Anna flew up, and a Geodude flew out of the Pokeball.

"Anna use confusion!" I shouted.

"Geodude use tackle!" the boy shouted.

Anna hit the Geodude with a strong psychic attack, and the Geodude used tackle and hit Anna in the body.

"Again!" we both shouted at the same time.

Anna hit the Geodude again, and it fainted.

"Damn, go Sandshrew!" the boy shouted.

A small rodent-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball, and rolled to a stop in front of Anna. I uncurled and I saw it was lightly tan, almost yellow, and white on its belly. It was so cute.

"Anna hit it with confusion again!" I shouted.

"Sandshrew use scratch!" the boy shouted.

Anna hit the Sandshrew with confusion and Sandshrew scratched one of Anna's wings.

"Again!" I shouted.

"Sandshrew use defense curl!" the boy shouted.

The Sandshrew curled up in a ball, but Anna's attack hit it straight on, and it fainted.

"Not fair!" he cried out. "Sandshrew return!"

"Go fight Brock. I hope he beats you to a pulp."

I walked down the path more, and ran into a clearing. There was a platform, and on it was a man. He was shirtless and his chest was ripped. He was moving around in poses and didn't notice me. I got a good look at him, and saw he had spiky black hair with green pants and brown skin.

"He's cute," I whispered to myself. Then out loud, I said, "Hey cutie!"

"Huh?" he said, startled. He almost lost his balance, but stopped himself from falling.

"Oh, a challenger," he sighed. "Wait, you think I'm cute?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Well then, thanks I guess."

"No problem. So are we going to fight?"

"Sure," he sighed. "Go Geodude!"

"Anna!" I shouted.

"Anna use confusion!"

"Geodude use tackle!"

Geodude hit Anna head on, but Anna came back with confusion and made it faint.

"Got any harder ones?" I asked.

"Cocky, aren't we?" he laughed.

"I have one," I said. "And it could be yours."

"Thanks, but I already have a girlfriend," he replied, still laughing. "Go Onix!"

A large rock-snake came out of the Pokeball and landed in the clearing. It looked to be about ten feet tall, and rock hard.

"Oh I didn't know you had a dildo," I joked.

"Oh come on, how many times do I have to hear that?" he complained.

"Too many is my guess," I told him.

"You have no idea," he sighed.

"Go Yoshi!" I shouted. Yoshi came running up, and stood in front of the Onix.

"That thing is huge," Yoshi said, scared.

"Don't be scared, just fight. Use vine whip!"

"Onix use rock tomb!"

Onix's tail slammed down on Yoshi's back, and Yoshi cried out in pain.

"Yoshi! No!" I cried out.

"I'm fine, it's okay, I'm fine," Yoshi reassured me. His vines came out and wrapped around the Onix, and squeezed. Pretty soon, the Onix fainted.

"Good job," Brock said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Here's some money, and the Boulder Badge," he told me, handing me a pouch full of money and a badge pin. It was octagonal in shape, and grey in color. I pinned it to my jacket and he gave me a disc.

"Here, take this too. It's my favorite TM, Rock Tomb."

"Thanks," I replied. I put the disc in my bag, and left the gym. I had just won my first gym battle! And I didn't lose a single Pokemon yet.

.oOo.

"So how was it?" Hedwig asked. She was sitting on the window sill, and it was nighttime. We were getting ready for bed.

"It was an adrenaline rush," Yoshi sighed, tired.

"Yeah, it was fun," Anna told her. "I'm glad I got to fight in a gym battle."

"I hope I will someday," Hedwig sighed.

"You will," I told her. "Now let's go to sleep. We have had a long day, and I want to be rested when we go to Mt. Moon."

We fell asleep, and drifted off into dreamland.

 **Author's Note:** **I have a bad feeling about this game. I really haven't lost a single Pokemon yet. I hope that doesn't mean I'll lost a lot of Pokemon at one time. But I think that if I keep it up, and stay on top of my type matchups and levels, then I should be fine.**

 **Oh and shameless plug. Go look at my story Debacle of a Dragonette. It's on fictionpress, and I just posted a new chapter there too. I hope you read and review.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Yoshi, it's not going to be like that," Hedwig said. She was sitting on the dresser, preening herself. That's what I woke up to.

"Yes it is," Yoshi said. "If the humans keep landscaping for new cities, then the Viridian Forest will be gone in less than five years."

"No it isn't, I have faith in them," Anna disagreed.

"Me too," Hedwig agreed with Anna. "I mean, they want to take care of us, and I think they've stopped expanding Pewter City as much as they were going to."

"Yeah," I said, sitting up.

"Alex, we didn't wake you, did we?" Hedwig asked. "You need your sleep."

"I know, but you didn't wake me. What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning," Anna told me.

"Oh thanks." I replied. I got up and got dressed.

"Let's go," I told my Pokemon. We left the PokeCenter and found a restaurant near it that was serving breakfast.

"I'll have a breakfast burrito and three helpings of Pokemon food," I told the counter lady.

"Alex, is that you?" I heard. I turned around and saw Red. "It is you!"

"Hey Red, come to yell at me too?"

"No, but I just want to know why you're taking the challenge," he whispered.

"At first, it was because some creepy man told me I could have a challenge, then it became part of me. I mean it's only been a few days, but I feel like my Pokemon is my family."

"Really?" he asked. "I feel the same way about my Pokemon. Except that mine don't die if they faint."

"True," I agreed. "I envy you."

"Why have any of them died yet?"

"Not yet," I answered. "It makes me hopeful, but also worried."

"I understand, you don't know what's next."

"Yeah," I lied. I let him think that I didn't know what would happen. I didn't think that he would appreciate it if I told him his life was a videogame.

"So let me help you," he sighed. "The next city is Cerulean City, and the trainer has water types. Your Bulbasaur would help with that a lot."

"Thanks," I replied. "By the way, how did you find out?"

"Blue told me," he answered. "He was really upset."

"I know," I sighed. "He wanted to kill my Pokemon so I couldn't go on."

"That's not good," Red agreed. "He shouldn't try to kill your Pokemon."

"He also knows that the consequence for blacking out might be death for me."

"That's not good," he sighed. "What if you do black out? Then you'll die."

"But I have to finish this Nuzlocke to go home," I told him.

"I know, all I can say is just try to finish it," he told me. "Now I've gotta go."

"Okay," I sighed. "I'm going to go to Mt. Moon now."

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to rest a few days before I continue."

"Okay." He left and I sat down and ate with my Pokemon.

.oOo.

I left the city and walked down Route 3. Soon I ran into an aide of Professor Oak.

"Hey Alex," the aide said. "I was sent here to give you a package from Professor Oak." He handed me a package and ran off.

"Thanks!" I called after him.

I sat down and held the box. Yoshi came over and sniffed it. "What is it?"

"I don't know," I answered. I opened the box and pulled out a nice pair of running shoes. "Oh cool!" I put them on, and felt how comfortable they were. "These are nice."

"They look nice too," Hedwig agreed.

"I wish I had feet," Anna sighed. "I would love to feel what shoes are like."

"They are really nice. I wonder how much they cost."

"There's a note," Yoshi said.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I'm sorry for not trusting you. If you have this package, you have beaten the first gym. I don't expect payment in any way. These are a gift. Please take care of your Pokemon. Please take care of yourself._

 _Samuel Oak._

I read the note, and sighed. "They are from Professor Oak. They're a gift. I wonder what else he'll give me."

"I don't know," Yoshi replied. "But he must like you if he's giving you things. He only does this for people he likes."

"Cool," I said.

We continued on, and fought a few trainers, and Yoshi evolved and I got some money. I got to the first patch of grass and saw a young woman standing near the edge.

"Hey, do you see any Pokemon?" I asked.

"Sure, all the time," she replied.

"Thanks," I told her. I walked into the grass, and saw a female Nidoran, It was a light blue, with small horns and a small body. She was small and light. Immediately after I caught her eye, five male Nidorans came out after her.

"Go Anna!" I cried out. I let Anna tackle the male Nidorans and made them faint. Then I made her tackle the female and made her sleep. I caught her in a Pokeball.

Then I went back to the Pewter City PokeCenter.

.oOo.

"So, you're telling me I can die?" the Nidoran asked.

"Yes," I sighed. I had explained the Nuzlocke to her, and she had said she would think about it.

"Fine, I'll join. I want to see Vermillion City anyways."

"Cool!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Welcome to the team," Hedwig agreed. "I'm Hedwig, the Ivysaur is Yoshi, and the Butterfree is Anna."

"Nice to meet everyone. I'm Marcia."

"Nice to meet you too," Yoshi agreed.

"Okay, let's train you up to the rest.

.oOo.

By the time we were done, Marcia had been trained to evolve into a Nidorina, and I was happy. But it made me scared. Was I going to lose a Pokemon soon? I didn't know. I hoped not.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

I woke up to Marcia and Yoshi talking.

"So has anyone died yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," he answered. "I hope everything will turn out okay."

"Me too," I agreed, sitting up. The sunlight was streaming through the window. "I hope everyone lives, but I am not going to promise anything. But I will try to win every battle."

"Okay," Marcia sighed.

We got up and I got dressed. I walked out of the PokeCenter and out of Pewter City. I walked down Route 3, and kept fighting my way through.

"Let's go," I sighed. We were standing in front of the Route 4 PokeCenter.

I opened the door and was accosted by a shifty looking man. "Here, have a Magikarp. It's a strong Pokemon! Only 500 dollars."

"Okay," I sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave me alone until I bought it. I fished out 500 dollars and gave it to the man. He shouted his thanks and left. I sighed again, and walked to the PC in the corner of the PokeCenter. I deposited it and went to heal my Pokemon.

.oOo.

I walked out of the PokeCenter, and basked in the warm sun. "I can't wait to get through Mt. Moon. But what were they saying about Team Rocket?"

"I don't understand either. It was weird," Yoshi agreed.

"Well let's go," I sighed. We walked into Mt. Moon, and I saw it was dark but light was filtering through the walls.

"Natural light?" I wondered.

"Sure it is," Marcia told me. "Mt. Moon is said to be lit by the Moon Stones in the walls. Everyone knows that."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. I walked down the trodden path, and saw a bunch of Zubats.

"A Zubat in a cave. Oh how rare," I said sarcastically.

I caught the Zubat and kept it with me. I was going to put it in the box when I got to Cerulean City.

"Now what?" I wondered. I wandered through the mountain, and found a trainer.

"Hey, are you with those suspiscious men in the cave? I'm sure they're from Team Rocket."

"No, I'm just trying to get to Cerulean City," I answered.

"Oh, it's that way," he told me, pointing in the opposite direction. I thanked him and walked on.

.oOo.

A floor later, and I was stopped by a ridiculous looking man in black. "Hey hand over your Pokemon!"

"No way!" I shouted. I sent Anna up front and he sent out a Sandshrew.

"Anna use confusion!" I shouted.

"Sandshrew use scratch!" the man in black yelled.

Anna let off a strong psychic attack, and it hit the Sandshrew head on, knocking it out in one hit.

"Damn," the man said. He took out another Pokeball and sent out a Zubat.

"Anna again!" I shouted.

"Zubat use astonish!" he cried out.

Anna went first and knocked the Zubat out.

"Damn you! You're interfering with our plans! Team Rocket is going after something in Cerulean City!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you'll never get there in one piece. My colleges will get you!" He ran off, and I continued through the cave.

I climbed the ladder back up after finding an Ether, which would become useful and looked around. The light shone a path through the cave, and I followed it. Eventually I found another ladder with another Team Rocket member at the bottom.

"If you find fossils give them to me and scram!" he shouted after I defeated him.

"Sheesh," I sighed. "What is up with these people."

"I don't know," Anna replied. She was the only one out of her Pokeball and was flying softly next to me.

"It's weird though. What do they want with fossils?"

"Maybe to sell them?" she questioned.

"I guess," I answered.

We climbed the ladder again, and I walked through the cave until I came to another ladder in the ground. I climbed down it and found myself in a tunnel.

I walked through the small tunnel, until I found myself down a floor. Immediately I was accosted by another Team Rocket member,

"Give me all your money!" he cried out, sending out a Zubat.

"Go Hedwig!" I yelled. I threw the Pokeball and Hedwig popped out. I made Hedwig use quick attack and the Zubat used leech life. Hedwig made the Zubat faint, and the Team Rocket member ran away.

"Hmmm," Hedwig murmured. "I wonder what his problem was." She had just evolved. She was bigger, and her plume was more pronounced in a red color.

"We don't know," I sighed. We kept walking on and eventually ran into another Team Rocket member, who I beat.

"Team Rocket will blacklist you!" the woman yelled.

"Oh fuck off," I sighed.

We walked on and ran into a scientist.

"Hey, both these fossils are mine. You can't have them!"

"Go Marcia," I sighed. He sent out a Grimer.

"Marcia use scratch!"

"Grimer use pound!"

Marcia scratched the Grimer and made it faint.

"Go Voltorb!" he cried out.

"Marcia use double kick!"

"Voltorb use tackle!"

Marcia kicked the Voltorb right in the middle, and made it faint before it could tackle her.

"Damn it. Magnemite go!" the man cried out.

"Marcia again!" Marcia use double kick on the Magnemite and made it faint.

"Fine, we can each have a fossile. No being greedy though," the man said, returning his Pokemon.

I took the Helix fossile, and walked through the tunnel to the exit.

.oOo.

I walked down Route 4 and into the grass. Immediately I saw a Sandshrew and caught it. I walked through the rest of the route and got to Cerulean City.

"Finally I'm here," I sighed. I walked to the PokeCenter being lit up by the setting sun, and went inside.

"A room please, and can you heal my Pokemon?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure, this way please," she told me.

I went into the room, let out my Pokemon, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window and saw that my Pokemon were sleeping. I got up and got dressed. I looked out the window and saw the sunrise. I went out the balcony and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I heard a voice. I looked behind me and saw Yoshi.

"Well, we're about to fight Misty, and I don't want to lose anyone."

"I understand," Yoshi agreed. "But if you do lose someone, you have to keep going for them."

"I know. It's just that it will be my first loss, and I don't want to lose any of you."

"We're like a family," Yoshi said. He sighed. "It's hard to lose family."

"I know," I sighed with him. "I lost my parents in a fire, and I can't get over it."

"I lost my parents to a poacher," Yoshi told me. "I don't even know if they're alive."

"I hope they are," I replied. "I hope you find them someday."

"So what will you do after the challenge?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I think I might stay here. It's better, and I don't have anyone really at home."

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

I pointed at a gay couple walking down the street. "Look at that. They aren't discriminated just because they like the same sex. It's better here."

"You mean, you're gay?" Yoshi questioned.

"Yes," I sighed. "My whole life I've been attacked for it, and my parents only accepted me when I said that if they don't I was going to leave. I still don't know if it was because they loved me or if they just didn't want to lose me."

"That sucks," Yoshi agreed. "I can't imagine what that's like. Here, gay couples have the same right around the world as straight couples. I don't know what it's like on Earth, but it sounds like it sucks."

"Sometimes," I agreed. "But a lot of people are nice too, and the country side looks beautiful."

"Really?" Yoshi asked. "Are there forests?"

"Not as much as here; our forests are getting cut down."

"What!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Why?"

"For lumber, paper, all the usual stuff. We're slowly killing our planet, and there's no one to stop it. We would have to work as a team, but most of the nations are divided."

"That sucks," Yoshi sighed. "Here we watch what we cut down, and there are sacred places in the forests that no human is allowed into, no matter what. If a human is there, they can be imprisoned."

"How do you know so much?" I asked.

"Professor Oak told me much of this," Yoshi admitted. "He was a good owner. I kind of miss him."

"After I beat the Elite Four, we can go back and see him; how does that sound?" I asked.

"That sounds awesome!" Yoshi cried out.

"What are we talking about here?" Hedwig asked, coming out.

"Just stuff," Yoshi told her.

"About parents?" she asked.

"You heard?" I responded.

"Yeah, I wasn't trying to, but I woke up to that."

"It's fine," I told her. "What about your parents?" I asked.

"They are back on Route 2," she told me. "But they abandoned me when I was young."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "That must suck."

"I don't miss them, if that's what you mean," she told me. "I never got to know them."

"Oh," was all I said. We sat there in silence as the rest of my Pokemon woke up. We left the room after paying, and went to get something to eat."

.oOo.

We walked into the gym, and I saw there was a huge pool with a platform in the middle.

"Misty?" I called out.

"Here," a young woman in a bathing suit came out of a room. She was five foot, and had red hair with blue eyes.

"Welcome to my gym," she told me. "We'll each use two Pokemon. What is your stradegy? Mine is an all out offensive with water type Pokemon! Go Staryu!"

"Go Anna!" I cried out. Anna came out of her Pokeball, and Misty's Staryu came out of its Pokeball.

I looked at the Staryu and sighed. "This should be easy. Anna use Sleep Powder!"

"Staryu, go in the water!" Misty shouted.

The Staryu leapt into the water, while Anna let out a powder from her wings.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Misty cried out.

"Anna dodge it!" I yelled. But I was too late. Anna took the full hit on her body, and fell into the water.

"Time out!" I yelled.

"Is she okay?" Misty asked.

"Anna, can you hear me?" I asked her after I pulled her out of the water.

Water was soaked in her wings and body, and she coughed up water.

"I'm fine," she said weakly. "Let me-"

"She's dying," Misty said next to me. "I am so sorry."

"No!" I yelled. I cried out in anguish. "Anna don't go!"

"I have to Alex," she sighed. Just then, her body went limp, and a blue ghost came out of her, and floated away.

"Do you want to continue?" Misty asked.

"I have to," I said. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and stood up. "Yoshi go!"

Yoshi came out of his Pokeball, and saw Anna. "No!" he cried out.

"Not now, Yoshi. Now use Vine whip!"

"Staryu use swift!"

Yoshi let out his vines, and whipped them at the Pokemon, and it fainted.

"Staryu return!" Misty cried out. "Go Starmie!" She let out the second Pokemon and it landed on the platform.

"Again Yoshi!"

"Starmie use swift!"

Yoshi attacked the Starmie in anger, and it fainted. Misty returned her Pokemon, and came over to me.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know you were taking the Challenge."

"I would say it's fine, but it isn't," I told her.

"She was your first loss, wasn't she?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. I cried and Misty held me. She took me to a back room, and we sat down.

"Look, you probably hate me, but I can't change the past. But I can make it better. Here." She handed me a stack of index cards, and a pen. "Write down her name and something about her. I'll put it in Lavender Tower with her body."

She left, and I was left alone with Yoshi.

"At least she got to see Cerulean City," Yoshi told me, trying to cheer me up."

"True," I sighed. "I just wish it didn't have to come to that."

I let out the rest of my Pokemon, and Hedwig and Marcia immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where's Anna?" Hedwig asked softly.

"She's gone," was all I said.

We cried that day. I wrote down the stuff Misty told me to, and looked at it.

 _Here lies Anna_

 _The bravest Butterfree I have ever_

 _had the chance to know_

 _Rest in Peace._

 _Lvl 4-20._

.oOo.

I walked out of the gym with the Cascade Badge in hand and Water Pulse in my bag. I went to the PokeCenter and rented a room. I cried myself to sleep, not knowing that my Pokemon were doing the same.

 **Author's Note:** **I hate that I lost Anna. Stupid Staryu and Water Pulse. RIP Anna.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I woke up before the sun rose. I sat up and looked around. I saw Marcia, Hedwig, and Yoshi and the pang in my heart came back.

"Alex," Yoshi called softly. I looked at him, and sighed.

"I'm going to be fine," I said. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will," Yoshi replied. "But go back to sleep. It's not even sunrise yet."

"I can't sleep. I keep dreaming about her."

"I do too," Marcia sighed. I didn't know she was awake.

"Hedwig, are you awake too?" I asked.

"Yes," she told us. "I can't sleep either. I tried, I just can't."

"I know what you mean," Yoshi sighed. "We lost a good family member yesterday, and I don't wish that on anyone."

"I knew it was going to hit hard, but I still wasn't prepared for it," I said.

"Neither were we," Marcia agreed.

I hung my head. "I'm a failure."

"No you're not!" Hedwig snapped. "It was her choice to join us. She knew the risks. She knew what could happen. She made that choice."

"She's right," Marcia agreed, coming over to me. She laid her head on my lap and I petted her. "She was brave, and strong. She wouldn't like us to mope around."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We should continue, onward to Vermillion City," Yoshi answered. "It's what she would have wanted."

"Okay," I sighed.

.oOo.

I walked down the route to a bridge, and ran into Blue.

"Hey, you!" he cried out.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," he told me.

"Fine," I sighed again.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh. This is awkward."

"Yeah, last time we met, you were trying to kill my Pokemon."

"Look, I'm sorry about that," he began. "Red talked to me, and explained that if your Pokemon die, you could die too. Besides, you aren't that bad of a person."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

"So how about a friendly battle?"

"I guess so," I sighed. I sent out Hedwig. He sent out a Pidgeotto too.

"Hedwig use quick attack!" I cried out.

"Pidgeotto use gust!" he yelled.

Hedwig hit the poor Pokemon head on, and took it out.

"Heh, I'm only getting started," he chuckled.

"Go Rattata!" he yelled.

"Hedwig use quick attack again!" I cried out.

Hedwig used quick attack and hit the Rattata head on. It was wobbling on its feet, and tackled Hedwig.

"Hedwig one last time!" I yelled.

Hedwig attacked again, and hit the Rattata head on one last time. It fainted, and Blue sent out Squirtle.

"Hedwig return!" I told her. "Go Yoshi!"

Yoshi came out of his Pokeball, and he used vine whip on the Squirtle, and made it faint in one hit.

"Good job Yoshi," I told him.

"Rattata return! Go Abra!"

"Yoshi! Vine whip again!"

Yoshi hit the Abra with vine whip, and it fainted.

"That was kinda one sided," Blue said, returning his Pokemon. "But good job getting this far. You should go see Bill."

"Bill?" I asked.

"He's a Pokemaniac. He showed me pages of Pokemon I have yet to catch myself. He is amazing!"

"Okay, thanks."

"Goodbye," he said, walking off.

I walked down the bridge, fought off five trainers, each one tougher than the last, and came in front of another trainer.

"Hey, you're good. Better than these five," he said. "How about joining Team Rocket?"

"No thanks," I told him.

"Come on, with your skills I bet you could become an executive in no time."

"I said no," I repeated firmly.

"I'm telling you to join!' he yelled.

"No, I won't," I replied calmly.

"Then you need convincing," he told me, sending out an Ekans.

"Go Marcia!" I cried out.

"Marcia use scratch!" I yelled as soon as she left her Pokeball.

"Ekans use wrap!"

Ekans missed wrapping Marcia and Marcia got a good hit in.

"Again Marcia!" I yelled.

Marcia hit the Ekans again, and it fainted.

"Now it's serious," he gritted his teeth. "Go Zubat!"

"Go Hedwig!" I yelled. Hedwig popped out and immediately I told her to use quick attack.

The Zubat went down, and I had won.

"Fine, here's a nugget. Use it however you want," he told me, running off.

I watched him go, and sighed.

"When will they leave me alone?"

"My guess is never," Hedwig sighed with me.

.oOo.

I walked down the route, looking for a Pokemon that I hadn't seen before. I eventually found a Weedle, who I caught and named Tabitha. She joined the party, and we went back to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center.

"Shit," Tabitha said, after I told her what the challenge entailed. She was squirming around, and poking things with her stinger.

""Look, if you don't want to join us, I can send you to Professor Oak, and you can spend your days with him."

"No, I'm just pissed that I have to be captured."

"Look, it's not all bad," Hedwig sighed. "You get fed, and a family unlike any you've ever had. Plus you get to travel the world!"

"Okay then, one condition," she sighed. "When I die, I want to be cremated."

"Okay, that's fair," I told her.

Tabitha hopped on my shoulder and added, "Can I be on your shoulder until I evolve?"

"Sure," I agreed.

We left the PokeCenter and went to Route 4, and we trained. There were a few close calls, but we made it so Tabitha got caught up with the rest of the team.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I woke up to Tabitha buzzing around the room, excited. "I can't wait to go to the next city!"

"Calm down, Tabitha," Yoshi said. He sighed, and got on his legs. "You'll wake Alex up."

"No she won't," I told him. "I'm already up."

"Good," Tabitha said. "Then let's get going!"

Yoshi and Hedwig sighed, while Marcia laughed. "I like her," Marcia exclaimed through her laughter.

"I'm sure you do," Hedwig sighed again. "Now I know why bird Pokemon eat bugs."

"Hey!" Tabitha shouted. "That wasn't very nice."

I got up and got dressed while they argued. I knew that having a bug type with a flying type on a team would be hard, but I never realized it would be this hard.

"Let's get going," I told them. Tabitha and Hedwig stopped arguing and I opened the door, with them going out before me.

"Hey kid," Joy stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Make sure that you take care of your Pokemon, I don't want to hear about any more of them dying," she told me with tears in her eyes. "It was hard seeing your Butterfree dying."

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking the challenge," I replied. "I will have Pokemon die, but hopefully not a lot. So far, I've been careful."

"Just take it easy on your way to Vermillion City," she told me. "There are a lot of trainers in the routes between here and there."

"Thanks for the info," I answered. "And I promise, I'll try and be more careful."

"That's all I ask," she sighed. "Now let me heal your Pokemon one last time before you go," she stated, taking my Pokeballs.

I sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes before she came out and gave me my Pokemon.

"Take care, we hope to see you again!"

I left the PokeCenter and went to Route 5.

.oOo.

I walked down Route 5, and held onto Tabitha, who was big enough to drag me around. I just didn't want her to go off and get herself killed.

"Tabitha, calm down, or I'm putting you back in your Pokeball. We had just fought a Team Rocket member and gotten Dig, which I was going to teach to Marcia.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just excited."

"It's okay, just stay beside me."

"Okay," was all she said. She flew next to me as I walked. I jumped down a ledge, and immediately ran into a Meowth. I caught it, and went on.

We fought our way through the grass, and found ourselves in front of two buildings. We walked to the closest one, and went in. I found it was a gate to somewhere, and a guard behind the counter.

"Hey, no one gets in," he was saying to someone. I went up and saw the someone was an eighteen year old girl, with long brown hair, well endowed breasts, and a white skirt with a blue tank top.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked.

"Yeah," the guard said. "No one is allowed in Saffron City until I say so. But if you brought me something to drink, then I might consider it."

"The only place that sells what he wants is in Celadon City," the girl told me.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"Earl Grey Tea," she sighed. "And I'm fresh out. I took the entire stock with me when I left home to go on my journey and don't have any left."

"That sucks," I told her. "Let's go though, he's giving us a weird look."

We left the gate, and stood outside.

"I'm Green," she told me.

"I'm Alex," I replied. "Nice to meet you. So are you on a journey?"

"Yeah, I'm taking the Challenge," she sighed.

"What!" I exclaimed. "So am I!"

"Really? Then you can be my rival!" she told me. "Where are you from though?"

"I'm from a different place," I answered. "What about you?"

"Pallet Town, I left a month ago, and I have two gym badges. I had to take a break from my travels because I sprained my ankle."

"That really sucks."

We were silent for a bit. Then she piped up with, "Hey, let's see each other's Pokemon!"

"Okay!" I agreed. We sent out our Pokemon, and looked at them. She had a Pikachu, a Raticate, a Fearow, a Graveler, and an Oddish.

"Your Pokemon are so cool!" she gushed. She looked at Yoshi, and sighed. "I would have loved to have a Bulbasaur."

"I know, they're awesome!" I exclaimed. "But who was your starter?"

"Sparky here," she told me, holding out her arm. The Pikachu jumped onto her arm and traveled up and onto her shoulder. "She has helped so much."

"How many have you lost?" I asked seriously. The mood fell.

"Too many," she sighed. "I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. I know the type matchups and I use the right Pokemon, but for some reason, it's not working well."

"Have you tried overleveling your Pokemon?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. I guess that could work," she told me. "Thanks."

"Hey, us Nuzlockers have to stick together," I told her. I took her hand, and she blushed.

"Oh Alex, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were coming onto me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you're gay," she laughed.

"You do?" I stammered.

"Yeah," she continued, still laughing. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I sighed. "I've never gotten the chance."

"So how about me setting you up?"

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed, laughing. "My many friends have all tried setting me up and they have all failed multiple times."

"Oh okay," she sighed. "How about this, when you find a boyfriend, let me know, okay?"

"You'll be the first to know," I told her.

We walked to the other building, talking, and stopped in front of it.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," she sighed. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either," I told her. "You'd be awesome to travel with."

"Well I have to train my team more," she replied. "And you have to get to Lt. Surge."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me he's an electric type," I answered.

"No problem," she told me. She shook my hand, and went off, and I walked into the building.


End file.
